Fluttering Snow, Fluttering Feelings
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Allura throws a Winter Ball for diplomatic purposes, but also to help the four remaining paladin's deal with Shiro's recapture.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. This was written for the December 2016 Wattpad prompt for thefanfictionawards. The prompt was Winter Ball._

 **Fluttering Snow, Fluttering Feelings**

The snow fell.

Allura's ice blue eyes chanced to look up from one of the aliens who milled about the castle's foyer in time to see the snow start to fall. The princess of the practically extinct Altean people planned the Winter Ball in part to extend diplomatic measures to the alien race which lived on the planet which now played host to the Castle of Lions, and yet Allura also planned the winter festivities for the four paladins in an attempt to lift their spirits after Shiro's recapture by the Galra.

The snow continued to fall as she looked around the room.

Lance, of course, leaned up against a wall attempting to flirt with some of the pretty females using his dark features to charm, only to fall on his face. It was the blue paladin who called the event a Winter Ball, as the planet was currently in a cold season, and yet to Allura it felt like a normal ball. That was one paladin, three more to go.

Hunk in the meantime made the rounds of the food, trying everything he could, and paying kind compliments to the chefs. The yellow paladin also traded recipes and tips, his mouth watering every single minute despite the fact he managed to fill his stomach. That was two paladins down, two more to go.

Pidge, on the other hand, ignored everyone, sulking due to the fact Allura insisted on putting her in a dress. Every so often the green paladin would utter a thank you to the alien's which complimented her, only to look away as her jaw tensed up. Allura wondered if she should lecture the youngest of the paladins regarding proper etiquette, but for now, that was three paladins down, one more to go.

The snow continued to fall, and one paladin was absent as the music played.

Allura let out a deep sigh, turning to the alien in question and hoping she wouldn't seem rude for going off and checking on the red paladin to make sure he wasn't in the training room. One word and she headed over to Coran, who had somehow snuck over to Pidge, brightening up the young lady's mood by talking tech. "Have either of you seen Keith?"

Coran's usually bright smile fell, his head turning to look out the front door. "I saw him head out that way. He doesn't seem to be in a very sociable mood right now, though, princess."

The dark skinned Altean took a deep breath, wondering what she would say as she stepped out of the castle into the snow, the music from the foyer drifting out. A few of the aliens were out in the snow dancing, enjoying the fall of snow onto their shoulders. The red paladin, however, sat a bit farther along, in the dark, in a place he could still hear the music. She leaned over, noting the distant look of sadness on his face, speaking up right next to his ear. "Keith?"

The red paladin jumped, his hands coming down to support himself from falling back, not realizing he would fall back into Allura's arms. His dark eyes blinked a couple of times, his mind attempting to figure out why she'd chosen to approach him. "Allura…"

The princess stood up straight, looking up at the sky as a few flakes fell upon her cheeks, reddening Allura's skin slightly despite her dark pallor. "So, why are you out here, instead of inside doing your job as a paladin of Voltron?"

Keith turned, remaining in a sitting position as his eyes drifted to the ground, the soft snowflakes touching his eyelids slightly. "I'm sorry."

Allura flinched, realizing the red paladin's reaction didn't fall into her expectations. It was, for starters, almost rigid.

"I figured it was better for me to be out here rather in there committing some kind of social blunder. I'm just not in the mood for socializing right now."

The princess moved over to the other side of the object Keith sat down, brushing off the snow before straightening out her dress. She sat down, the current leader of Voltron not noticing her movement. Allura cleared her voice, her ice blue eyes looking at the sad look on Keith's face. "This party isn't just for diplomatic reasons. I was hoping it would lift everyone's spirits."

Keith let out a sigh, his face turning to the sky as his eyes closed. The snowflakes stuck to his black eyelashes, while his mouth hung open. A few minutes passed while she waited, but the red paladin finally spoke. "Do you remember when I told Pidge everybody in the universe has a family?"

"Yes." Allura clicked her tongue again, remembering how Keith lost his temper at the green paladin. "She didn't mean any harm."

"I know. The thing is…" The red paladin swallowed, his eyes opening up before brushing the layer of snow off of him in irritation, the frustration he felt becoming all too evident in the manner he moved. Another pause came, only for Keith to speak up quicker than before. "Mine is Shiro."

Allura's eyes blinked a few times, her mouth opening. "Shiro? He's your family?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"You mean to tell me, this entire time I thought you've been moody because we lost a fellow paladin, you've actually been moody because you lost family?" The princess felt her voice strain.

Keith's head darted up, some of the snow falling off. "I'm sorry. I know that other things take priority." Allura felt her cheeks puff out, before standing and grabbing Keith's hand, tugging him inside. His voice began to strain. "I know you want me to socialize, but I don't know how to."

The princess tugged him inside, past the ball-goers who looked up, rather amused looks on their faces. Instead of staying in the foyer, she led him to a side room, where the music continued to float in. She lifted up her thin hands, roughly brushing the snow off the red paladin's shoulders, and then head. Keith's cheeks turned red, whether, from regaining heat or embarrassment, Allura did not know.

"I really am sorry."

"Don't be." The princess snapped, before pushing her lips together. "Also, don't _ever_ say your feelings regarding family don't take priority, Keith. Why didn't you say anything?"

Keith's dark eyebrow's shot up, the look on his face quite sincere. "How is that fair to everyone else? Nobody else has – had – family here."

The soft music continued to drift into the room. Allura reached out, touching Keith's face and pulling him in so her forehead rested on his. "Dance with me."

"What…"

"Surely you know how to dance." The princess pulled away, holding out her arms.

"Actually, I don't."

"Keith…"

Letting out a sigh, the red paladin reached out awkwardly, his eyes drifting out to the crowd to see how they danced, before taking a few unsure steps. Keith adverted his eyes, his cheeks red as they moved around the small side room. The young man spoke up, his voice cracking slightly, but softly. "Allura, I'm not sure this is appropriate."

"I don't care." The two continued to dance, and the princess felt some of the tension melt, but not the anxiety of the red paladin. He still refused to make eye contact, and his hands began to tremble. The two finally stopped dancing, as Keith stood frozen, unsure how to further proceed. Allura wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug,

Keith's entire body tensed up, but after a few minutes, he hugged her back, before burying his face into the crook of her neck. A few soft sobs escaped as did a few wet tears, but soon the red paladin regain control and pulled away. Keith's hand reached up, wiping a few tears away. "Sorry. This really isn't appropriate Allura."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It…" Keith shook his head. "I don't know. You can't, though, play favorites with me."

"I'm not."

"You are." The red paladin's dark eyes drifted to the ground. "And this is kind of awkward."

"Princess…" The two startled at Coran's voice. "Something going on here?"

"Um. No." Keith slipped past the royal advisor, his eyes to the ground.

Coran pulled on his mustache. "You know, he needs to open up a little more. I think you could have a positive effect on him, princess."

"What do you mean?" Allura's eyes widened.

The red haired Altean nudged her lightly in the ribs as it was just the two of them, winking as he did. "You know what I mean, right?"

"Coran…" The princess' eyes narrowed. "You are greatly mistaken in regards to what went on here."

"Am I?" Coran's eyes blinked, and he pulled on his mustache again.

"Could you see to it that Keith doesn't go and mope outside again."

"Sure thing princess."

Allura let out a groan at the wink he gave her, rolling her eyes in annoyance.


End file.
